lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Universal Revolution
The Great Universal Revolution, also known as the War of Reformation, Twelve-Year War and The Great Catalyst, was an extremely massive universal upheaval revolution superwar that took place between the Universal Superstate of Alliances (System) and the Grand Universal Alliance of Oppositional Forces (GUAOF), and superarc by TheGreatKuzon!. It began in April 1113 following several years of raising tension and rebellion across the universe, in response to spreading Lookout Crew and democratic influences, primarily by Emperor Kuzon Jr. of the Great Empire, which provoked the long-hidden Universal Supersystem, ran by elite Eldreyn elves that believe they are the master race and meant to rule the universe. The time period of the revolution was a time of complete chaos, disorder, opposition, insurrection, and total revolution that ripped the universe apart. Overall, the conflict remains the largest and most complex universal superwar conflict that ever occurred at any point in history. Both sides of the war comprised nearly half of the entire universe (hundreds of billions of galaxies worth). Some say it succeeded the Herulean War. The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP) was once again involved in the war along with the Lookout Crew, however, it was part of the superalliance, the GUAOF. The saga had several arcs within it. The aftereffects of the revolution affected all facets of society; socially, politically, economically, diplomatically, etc. The entire universe's old system collapsed and was replaced with the new, more democratic Universal International. The war was a bloody mess riddled with genocide and political instability that changed absolutely all of existence. The arc began on 22 September and ended on 29 December 2015. Belligerents * GUAOF = 50 bil galaxies owned by 8 superempires (pop. 350 duodecillion) **TGE = 3 bil galaxies (pop. = 85 duodecillion / mil pop. = 25 duodecillion) **Edenia = 20 bil (pop. = 110 duodecillion / mil pop. = 55 duodecillion) **Other 6 empires = 27 bil galaxies (pop. 135 duodecillion / mil pop. = 85 duodecillion) *'System' = 50 bil galaxies owned by 5 superempires (pop. 350 duodecillion) **Each empire = 10 bil galaxies (pop. 35 duodecillion each / mil pop. = 20 duodecillion each) Total casualties * GUAOF = 87 duodecillion estimated * System = 100 duodecillion estimated * Total = 187 duodecillion (out of 700 duodecillion universal population) Overview The Herulean War (1100-01) marked the transition into universal interdependence, or universalization--where the universe works together and share political/social/economical/cultural issues. This created a 'uniconomy', the massive network of empires, planets, galaxies, and other governments participating in trade and diplomacy. Kuzon Jr., a renowned revolutionary politician, influenced universalization greatly with his promotion of social democracy and uniliberalism, concepts he proved can work. This was emphasized by the Great Universal Revolution (1113-25), when the Duurs (led by the leader of the Supersystem, Ninthalor), preparing for the Great Hokai, shut off all diplomatic relations and turned the system into an army fighting for an idealistic conservative Eldreyn-based utopia--so during those 12 years, there was no official system. A full documentary of the entire war, under his direction, was compiled and released in 1131; Revolution. Conflict Pre-War (1108-12) During the 1108-10 period, in which Emperor Kuzon Jr. was undertaking his great KJ Over the Universe political tour, much propaganda (anti-democratic) was spread by unknown sources that most suspected were the Universal Supersystem (a very high council system of elites that dominate universal politics indirectly). They would be correct. KJ himself a member of House Farwyn (part of the council), noticed many of his fences and contacts dropped him and suspicious activity was occurring. After returning to Earth in September 1110, KJ faced much praise but also much criticism for leaving Earth for such a long time. Tensions were arising amongst universal noblemen and elite, as much trade and economic status dropped significantly, like a crash. Such a crash occurred on 11 November 1111, which also barely effected the Great Empire's economy. Throughout most of 1111, everything remained in relative peace though conflicts were increasing. The entire supersystem had a temporary shutdown in January 1112, which significantly affected all trade. The system went into complete chaos, and billions of planets began losing power and money, as well as influence. Alliances dropped everywhere. By fall, the entire universe was in chaos and approaching a completely new discourse of events. Along with heavy tensions, speculation was raised highly in the fall of 1112. Originally having a Grand Council planned for September, it was suddenly put off until further notice (which hadn't happened in over 700 years). This raised suspicions among the elite community of blackmail and fraud, as well as treason. Immediately some planets took executive martial action. Many went into a full state of martial law. The universe was not heading in a good direction at all, and it was about to escalate to a point of no return. The Meeting (1112) 9/22/15 Christmas Council 9/24/15 Begin the Revolution (1113) 9/25/15 Battle at Phuur 9/26/15 Election of Master Commander A GUAOF council was held on 10 May to discuss having a supreme leader, as the military was still new and very underdeveloped, in need of leadership. There were many candidates, most with a good war leading history. KJ was in attendance, and was a candidate. He was voted for as the Master Commander of the GUAOF forces. Strike on 607-B 9/27/15 Mass Invasion of the West Quadrant 9/28/15 Further training Leogian allowed many GUAOF forces to reside on the Legion Planet and train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the next two weeks. Meanwhile, KJ and Olleus readied the military to be more efficient and organized, as it was obviously very hard to keep organize of half the universe. Capture of West Quadrant 10/2/15 Invasion of Nikdia 10/2/15 Breaching of Base Unnsei (1114) 10/3/15 Siege of 771-D - Battling Elsyntris 10/6/15 Congress of States 10/7/15 System Implements Slavery On 30 July 1114, the System officially declared slavery to be legal across all conquered planets, for the remainder of the time the war continues. Trillions enslaved into abusive harsh conditions. The Magic of Dayn-Sol 10/10/15 The Great Ikimono 10/14/15 Invasion of District 4 & Hesos conflict (1115) 10/15 - 24/15 Hesos Incident February 5th was a very chaotic day. A powerful monstrous villain named Hesos fought the Lookout Crew, in the midst of all the chaos, only making it worse. He was eventually destroyed by the Owari Star by KJ. Captured: Avallac'h On 8 Feb 1115, Avallac'h and Domon visited a System base in South Quadrant District 8. There they were met with hostility, and were locked in a magical sealed cage by guard torturers. Just before they were about to be tortured, the guards were called elsewhere. Suddenly the cage appeared inside of a giant Toxic Waste Dump room on the same base. Ava used his power to break through the cage with Domon. They covered their faces as large dump trucks with steampunk-looking Guards drove around moving large piles of toxic chemical waste from the engineering factory above. They disguised themselves as Justicars and took an elevator to the top of the base. After a guard told them of all the secret System bases, they traveled there and discovered an invisible/intangible giant Engineering factory base. They gained entrance inside (wearing thick armor and gas masks), and told a guard of GUAOF rebels. The guard ordered the entire base on lock down, and mages were ordered into check every factory worker's lifeforce. They got to Ava and Domon, sensing they were not true Eldreyn, and immediately turned hostile and fought them. The mages successfully held them both down as they dragged them to a large room with a Powercore, which emitted toxic radiation. Ava was taken and Domon broke out and called the Spur Army there to help fight. Ava was sent in a probe to another base, where he was locked in a specialized high-security prison cell, and fully drained of fighting ability. A Master Justicar came by to inform him that he had been captured. Domon returned to Earth to inform everyone. February Accords KJ and other GUAOF Emperors formed an independent socio-diplomatic peace organization called the Universal Peace Initiative on 25 February 1115, with the goal to nourish and improve negotiation between the System and GUAOF, in hopes to persuade them to end the war (which KJ knew deep down would fail, but tried nonetheless). The UPI needed 5 Ambassadors, and KJ wanted them to be LCrew members: *Ambassador of Warfare/Trade - Leogian *Ambassador of Health - Nikad *Ambassador of Economics - KJ *Ambassador of Intelligence - Melusines *Ambassador of Science/Energy - Invasion of District 4 Part II 10/25-26/15 The Eldreyn Reformation In the midst of the war, the System increased its efforts to recolonize the Eldreyn race, which was virtually extinct for millions of years, across the universe within their territory. They used scientific methods to create genetically-modified fetuses and some cloned adult Eldreyn members of the System. The Eldreyn lived on their own personal planets free from other races, and had great hospitality. Over time, quickly and steadily, the race would repopulate rapidly spreading their masterrace ways of life, oppressing others' religions and ways of life. Other races conquered by the System would stay on their planets or be force-relocated to giant overcrowded ghetto planets. Levelling the South Quadrant 10/27/15 Conquering the South Quadrant 11/2-4/15 Universal Expansion Program Kuzon Jr., as the informal leader of the universe by this point, revealed a new plan he had in October 1115, known as the Universal Expansion program. KJ envisioned the universe having a brand new start, beginning after the war was over. Every major empire would be funded with brand new, newly-refined technology and defense systems. A great era of peace and reconstruction, fixing the mistakes from before the war, would follow. A new University of the Universe, a concept of a college for the entire universe, was created. Everything would be much more efficient, run smoother, and the universe would be much safer. Meanwhile on the far reaches of the Multiverse Trias trained intensely with Nikad and his master, David Vafer. As a result of this extreme training, Trias has managed to gain a form that unlocks his full potential. He has become "The Final". The Alcoin Insurrection The Ersrep Superempire is a major superempire in the universe, and a major member of the GUAOF. Part of them is the smaller Alcoin Empire. However, on 5 November 1115, the High Emperor Erygg arrived unexpectedly at King Throd's palace with a large army, which took control of the city. Erygg and Throd were previously friends, until this day that Erygg turned on him, took control of the planet, and expressed his support for the System. Erygg stated that the Ersrep would be leaving GUAOF and joining with the System, having reached "negotiations" with one of the Princes. Throd and the Alcoin Empire, which still supported GUAOF, rebelled and great chaos arose on the planet. The entire capital city was sacked and burned that night, and they launched into a civil war with the Ersrep. This was a major blow to the GUAOF forces. War in Everspace 11/11-14/15 After the Lookout Crew were forcefully returned to Earth, the entire planet was in chaos. It turns out they were in Everspace for 2 weeks of real time. KJ was extremely worried about everyone, and had very bad news; while everyone was gone, and without him or the rest of GUAOF even noticing, the System had implemented a Universal Superlockdown. The Universal Superlockdown During the battle in Everspace, in which nearly the whole Lookout Crew was away for 2 weeks without them even knowing, much chaos boiled in the outside universe. The System had deliberately set up the trap to get the LCrew away so they could carry out their biggest and most complex plan ever; a colossal massive universal lockdown grid. This grid was basically a giant array of forcefields, 500 times more powerful than holonets, combined that also negated nearly anything, making it impossible to teleport, communicate long-distance, etc. It was powered by a massive complex system of Supercores. Dimensions were also transversed (locked up) and made travelling by dimension nearly impossible. The Universe was divided into 1,000 districts by the System using this method. Due to the war becoming increasingly complicated, KJ was forced to put the entire Great Empire into martial law and have every planet put on emergency holonet lockdown (no one enters or leaves). This was by far the largest event in the entire revolution thus far, and incited extreme chaos and turmoil that raged across the universe quickly. Immediately, hundreds of thousands of GUAOF alliances dropped and the war turned in the Supersystem's favor. KJ had compiled official census estimations as well; the official approximate universal population was 700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (700 duodecillion). Trouble on New Haggar (1116) 11/15-16/15 'Priestess Khan' Cunning, prideful, bossy, masculine, and strategic. A natural leader. These traits are required to be a System Master Justicar, Special-Ops Agent, and Master of Weaponry and Physics. Priestess Khan is one of the few female Eldreyn that have any political power or status at all. She serves as Master Priestess as well to the High Eldreyn Church, thus her title. She is also extremely powerful. She planned out the Systematic infiltration of the ExpoUniverse to gain important GUAOF files and other technological concepts. She also used it as a way to trap the LCrew, face them, and defeat them. She escaped after their first encounter on Haggar. Ultima Sentinels While on Planet Haggar, after the System ships landed and infiltrated the Expo, the crew noticed something they never saw before; large white, thick robotic figures, who formed formations outside the ships. These were Ultima Sentinels, which were smaller in number than Golden or normal Sentinels, and much more powerful. Their job was to mainly accompany important officials such as Master Justicars and Princes. There was no combat however, so they had yet to learn of their strength. Assassination of Ocarin At approximately 7:00am on 22 April 1116, advisors were walking through the hallway of the ePalace's Private Chambers, when they discovered Ocarin's body lying in a pool of blood on his bedroom floor. Immediately KJ was alerted and the EDI/police investigation unit. KJ rushed there and Ocarin's body was put on a stretcher and brought underground to the EDI department to be autopsied. They discovered a small sliver of a foreign substance inside of his brain. Shizen Gaiden was there, and tried to read Ocarin's mind to gather his thoughts, however, his brain was emptied. The rest of the Lookout Crew showed up as well, including Mars. His death was ruled an assassination by the enemy, whom Earth was in war with at the time. Ocarin's funeral was held on 23 April, a mass procession in Supreme City. KJ mourned over the loss of his friend and was silent on the issue in following weeks. After the procession, a private funeral was held on Planet Namek, along the lake where he was hatched. Many Namekians from his village attended. KJ gave a speech commemorating Ocarin, before dumping his ashes into the lake. KJ later named his successor Callum Hawthorne. Recognition David arrived on Earth roughly 10 AM bored out of his mind on April 27th, 1116. He came dressed in a black pullover, black flat cap hat, and Khakis. During the morning, David wondered the city for a little bit, turning several people to stone and smashing them up. David then stumbled upon Zan IV's house, where he proceeded to try and nap on the roof, but Zan wouldn't allow him, in which Zan transferred himself and he house to a different location. Davd, now even more bored, decided to see if he could have a chat with KJ. Upon arriving at the palace, he turned one Guard to stone, and announced to another that he was the First Named Master Justicar. This prompted KJ to interrupt a meeting to confront David. However, David was highly relaxed, as he knew that there wasn't really anything KJ could do about him being there. At 7:45 PM, David was declared an official enemy and is now Recognized as a Master Justicar by the GUAOF. Other Key events include: * Trinex Joins the Lookout Crew. * Trias has discovered a way to disrupt the Grid. Siege of the Empire 11/19/15 The Xoclovian Insurrection During the Siege of the Great Empire, System ships successfully tore through to the atmosphere. It was then that thousands of small green lizard men began pouring out into the atmosphere. Everyone took notice, but it wasn't until they looked a bit closer, that Shizen Gaiden noticed they were ''Xoclovians. Using the same tactics they used during the Herulean War, they fall onto Earth and scattered the entire planet with their quick agile speed. After the battle, KJ informed everyone of who they were, and that TGE liberated the Xoclovians after the Herul War. GUAOF later collected information that the Xoclovs were secretly working with the System the entire time, 15 years, started a massive rebellion and overthrew their TGE government, as well as gave info to the enemy. This was known as the Xoclovian Insurrection. Now an old enemy of UAGP would be in the new war. Taking Fort Hyald Ford Hyald is a massive floating GUAOF ship fort located in the West Quadrant, District 10. On 13 June 1116, System forces arrived with high gunpower and advanced units of artillery. Sentinels overtook the base, which used high dome defenses and newly-created satellites to deflect their energy. System forces kept arriving, however GUAOF closed them off with a massive blockade. The remaining forces led ground troops onto the base, where thousands of soldiers were gunned down with intense gunfire and overtaken. The fort was overtaken and GUAOF was outnumbered. System forces then conquered District 10, which meant an easier path to take surrounding sectors. Genocide of the Innocents 11/20-21/15 (7/10-13/1116 in RP) The Egnifium - Battling Everin The Plague The Egnifium released a massive amount of extremely poisonous and toxic radiation and gas that quickly spread across the universe, wiping out all forms of biological life on thousands of galaxies. The gas broke through Holonets and planetary defenses. It lasted several days, and by the time it was over, over 500 quadrillion beings had been wiped out. The universe was silent. There were planets everywhere that were in ruins, with cities on fire, and dead bodies lying everywhere. All the planets not effected were in absolute chaos. This was known as the Genocide of the Innocents, the System tactic to put fear into the GUAOF, and show them what they are capable of. Battle of Gung-Fi On 1 September 1116, System regiments launched an assault on the 115th Parallel, also known as Gung-Fi, a massive System artillery base. Callum led GUAOF battalions immediately for a counter-assault and amplified defenses. The battle lasted around 3 hours and was intense. System Ultima Sentinels successfully tore trough the base, killing dozens of soldiers, and stole computer chip files holding important information. However, GUAOF Elite Armada backup forces arrived and cleared out most of the System invaders and retook control of the base, turning it in their favor. System forces retreated, with 70 billion casualties on both sides. The Christmas Massacre KJ held a Royal High GUAOF Council on 25 December 1116, to discuss future plans for taking System Districts. He proposed a plan with Emperor Dohl that would allow GUAOF to ambush and take back not only WQ District 10 but several System-owned bases in the East Quadrant. Suddenly, in the middle of the council, the planet was ambushed by a massive array of System forces. The entire hall was overtaken and KJ himself took part in the battle. However, outnumbered, the entire hall was burned and the city was sacked. Emperor Dohl was captured and executed, leading to the Dohli Empire's collapse into insurrection. System forces led an organized massacre of over 750 thousand people, lined up and shot. Others were taken as prisoners. System forces overtook the planet. Joining the System The Holy Edenian Empire allied onto the System in October 1116, with all forces being deployed/stationed onto System bases. The Jiral'han Empire allied with the System in January 1117, and immediately afterwards, millions of giant brutish warriors were stationed on all System bases. Espionage of District 19 (1117) 11/22/15 Fall of the Planet of the Gods 11/25/15 Siege of Ton Hyon Min GUAOF forces, led by Callum, led a major full-on invasion on major System SQ District 21, known as Ton Hyon Min, on 30 April 1117. The district was slowly overtaken but System forces proved a force to be reckoned with. Each side was continuously pushed back and forth, but GUAOF forces finally broke through and overtook the entire base planet. They massacred mass numbers of System forces and captured Justiciar Ratah-Soh attempting to escape in a probe. However, major System backup arrived and GUAOF proposed a negotiation. The battle became a stalemate and there was a ceasefire. The Treaty of Ton Hyon Min was signed, in which the System agreed to remove forces from the District so long as GUAOF removed themselves from EQ District 7. The GUAOF Terracus During the meeting at Earth Congress Hall on 25 August 1117 between KJ and the Lookout Crew, KJ revealed plans for a conceptual massive supership called the "GUAOF Terracus". The Terracus was currently in its beta phase and was in pieces, scattered on several bases across the universe. He announced that the ship would be completed the following January, and would be the most deadly and largest warship ever constructed, and that it would significantly help GUAOF gain the upper hand in the war. Period of Hell - Infiltrating Base Norad 11/29-12/7/15 The Norad Files were placed in a receptacle and slowly deciphered. After 2 weeks, they were mostly completed. They revealed the history behind the Eldreyn and another ancient race named the Uzbekians, whom were once one race, but split off into 2 for reasons unknown. They then revealed System plans to reunite with them to 'form one flesh once again', by "force", and that they'd be weak and unwilling. The files revealed information about the Great Hokai and how they plan to use it to their advantage, as well as detailed information of how the System has concepts of breaking universal boundaries to form one universe, so that the System may rule it easier. 'Universal Blackout' Shortly after the scrolls were translated on 15 September 1117, Earth's entire electric grid blew out of power. This was quickly followed by thousands of other planets beginning to lose power and the entire electrical grid blacking out universe-wide. KJ believed it was caused by the Lockdown Grid interfering with electrical signals. For the next 2 weeks, Earth and nearly the entire rest of the Empire was without any power. Generators barely worked and were very limited. Rationing increased and poverty increased, along with the economic depression that struck. KJ worked around-the-clock to ensure the Empire stayed on track and didn't fall too deep into chaos. He attended a GUAOF meeting council on 6 October to discuss important issues and rationing. Meanwhile, the Lookout Crew helped supply aid to several planets, including Melusines, who had resources stacked up in a pocket dimension for people to get. By this point, the universe was mostly in a chaotic mass depression and was death-ridden. Hopes were extremely low and the System was also somewhat effected, but had the upper hand. Much of space was silent. Thousands of planets were littered with dead bodies and burnt cities caused by the Plague. GUAOF annexed and allied much of the Verevi Independent Pact, which took up 10% of the universe, in October. The pact was independent most of the war but finally decided they sided with GUAOF. This helped a bit. Sack of Daryn - Retrieving the 1st Scroll (1118) 12/10/15 Within Agicho - Retrieving the 2nd Scroll 12/11/15 Final Battle with Priestess Khan While Kuzey, Kasai, Domon, and Zion IV were in the undersanctum of the temple, they found themselves locked in a very large empty ancient stone room. They thought they were trapped, when suddenly, a magic portal opened on the floor and Priestess Khan arose, in her typical golden armor. She stated to get the scroll, they had to get through her first. They initiated battle. This time, she intended to win. She showed off skilled use of her magical power and skills, and quickly overcame fighting everyone at once. They entered into a chaotic battle that made use of many types of magic. Eventually, the temple room was destroyed and they were in an underground cavern with lava. After an hour of long strenuous fighting, she appeared to not be weakened, but the others were. Kasai snuck up on her however and used one of his extremely powerful bone attacks, which blew her into the ground and created a 5000-foot deep crater that filled with lava. Her energy was gone. Everyone assumed she was dead. However, suddenly a massive golden orb rose from the lava. Priestess Khan was within it, and looked like a goddess, with super long hair. The orb forced everyone down with strands and released tons of power. The battle was gridlocked. Kuzey tried to break cubes to allow everyone to fight back. She grew several arms, named the Supremum Armum, which attacked everyone using highly powerful magic. In the midst of chaos, Zion IV took advantage of this leeway, and quickly rushed behind Khan while she used the Supremum Armum. He locked his energy onto her, then released a massive explosion suicide, completely incinerating the entire temple, destroying the planet, killing him, and sending Khan's soul to eternal oblivion. Everyone, worn out, quickly rushed to Earth to give KJ the news. Zion IV was a great warrior who had not had the chance to make a legacy for his life before sacrificing himself to destroy Priestess Khan. He will be remembered as he lived, "crazy" by friends and family. Sphere of Elusk'nava 12/11-13/15 Elusk'nava is a massive extremely condensed glowing metaphysical hypertranslucent orb of supesu energy acts like the Sphere of Uchu Sozo, it contains the key energy and lock to all universal barriers to hold it together and reality itself including Other Worldly Gods. It is unknown how the System managed to get a hold of it but they plan to use it to their advantage. The former Eldreyn God King Axaloi rose from the dead (the floating robed skeleton) and merged with it, therefore merging an Eldreyn's Godly powers with the Nava and tearing through much of the universe's boundaries, making it easier for the System to tear through and control/manipulate. It also allows an easier passage for Axaloi's son Ninthalor to ascend to God King and attain ultimate power to allow the Eldreyn to take control of the multiverse and eventually all of existence. * Soul Virus - while fighting David after the EN exploded, everyone soon felt the aftereffects it left on them. Due to being touched by the brightness, their souls were automatically struck with a virus that spread and weakened their body more over time. Whenever energy attacks were used, sharp pain could be felt inside. The longer waited, the more damage taken, until death. It could only be removed through a long tedious metaphysical process. Visiting Uzbek A week after what occurred on Da'Nith, on 18 May, KJ was still at Kuz Manor tending to Kuzey's wounds. He called for Domon and Zion III, to travel with him to Planet Uzbek to personally establish relations, as well as find a cure from an alchemist for the Soul Virus. Domon declined as his wife was in the hospital. Zion III and KJ flew off to Planet Uzbek. The planet was large and brown. The Uzbekian people were short dark elves who were very religious and hobbit-like. They lived in large tree villages and had light festivals. KJ spoke fluent Uzbekian, and ate kabobs. Zion used Clairvoyance to lead to the village leader. KJ went to him atop a giant tree and spoke of the ancient Eldreyn and Uzbekian ties, how they used to be 1 race who split up. Now the Eldreyn want to be 1 again to gain their full power. They then went over to the alchemist, Toka Nofa, and retrieved a small potion that could heal 7 people and take a few months to come into effect. They then left the planet to cure the others. Domon and Ultima Vafer's twins Xeraph and Mikino were born on May 20th. Night of Tears Elite GUAOF forces were sent to protect Planet Uzbek, due to them being a weak religious people, and not having a formal army. On the night of 11 November 1118, the planet was mass-invaded by a System armada. They had special ships filled with chamber cells specifically made for kidnapping. The GUAOF forces held them off for quite a while, managing to push them back. However, through strategic planning, System forces managed to come from the back side and fire beams into the planet. Ships landed within the mountains and villages of the Uzbeks, and soldiers sacked villages and violently forced the Uzbeks down. It was raining that night. The Uzbeks were put into large pits naked, and violently raped and tortured by Eldreyn guards and Justiciars. Others were kidnapped and led into ships in chains. Those who rebelled were executed, including leaders. Due to bad planning, GUAOF backup forces arrived too late. This event became known as the Night of Tears. For the next few months, there would be very little System activity or war activity. This was primarily due to the Eldreyn being busy force-breeding and waiting out pregnancies to fulfill their wish of reuniting the 2 races. Not only that, they also absorbed the Uzbek's souls to gain power. Upon their return, they would be much stronger. Destruction of the Daar Galaxy (1119) 12/20/15 (some) Great Battle of Chanin Not done in RP Hack of the Basilica - Meet Ninthalor 12/20/15 Ninthalor Duur Subtle, short, somewhat daring and strange, Ninthalor Duur was the Master Emperor of the Universal Supersystem--leader of the System. The true face behind everything. The war. The violence. Though his debut to the Lookout Crew was shortlived, it was enough to tell he would be an extreme threat later on. It was difficult to estimate his power just by looking. Or anything about him. He looked at the Lookout Crew with a very dark, sharp, daring eye, that just said "come at me". He would later become a much greater threat.. The Hall of Justice - Midpoint (1120) Domon, Bisani, Ryuge, Melusines, Sora, and Gozed all made their appearances at the ePalace on May 8th 1120, 80th anniversary of the Lookout Crew, to begin planning for their next move. First off,' KJ officially announced he was resigning as King of Earth', due to no longer being able to handle the pressures of both Emperor and King, due to his increasing age and war stress. His successor would be the newly-establshed President of Earth, the office of King dropping after 1,800 years. There would be an election held later that year of who would become President. He announced it on TV to Earth later that day, inciting much sadness and sorrow amongst his people. Secondly, they began planning for the Invasion of Edenia. Edenia had attacked them earlier in the war but they were too busy with other things to get back at them. Bisani stated the SSS would launch the first assault, and for no GUAOF forces to do it until they did. Suddenly, Sora walked in on the meeting. He said he no longer aligned himself with the System, as they betrayed him, and wanted to rejoin the GUAOF. Everyone was critical, but KJ, with better judgment, chose to let him stay and help them. But he would have to face punishment afterwards. Sora said he would help with the Edenian invasion plans. It was set for July 8th, 2 months from then. It concluded. Evil Rejoices - The Missile is Launched 12/22/15 Multiversal Superlockdown - One Universe With the missile tearing through all universal barriers and releasing Egnifioxide into them, the System established a multiversal presence and thus implemented the multiversal supergrid, with the same capabilities as the original universal one. Also the war was extremely (12x) larger now. Due to the barriers being permanently torn between universes, they would now begin slowly evolving and merging into 1 superuniverse. This would allow the System to take control much easier, without the useless barriers between them. They are 'one world..an Eldreyn world'. Ninthalor's 'Super Form' Before the Supermissile was launched, Ninthalor magically transformed into what he calls, his 'Super' form. Though he was hardly seen in his normal Eldreyn form so its hard to say much differences, it was clear this was far more powerful. In this form, Ninthalor was tall and looked like a male Human, a muscular build, with long hair and a long goatee. He wore massive royal robes. Invasion of Edenia Part I 12/23/15 With that, the Invasion of Edenia failed. GUAOF forces however were sidetracked and left instead of going back for more. Great Battle of Korn 3 days after the failed Invasion, a massive Eldreyn-Edenian regiment launched a full-scale invasion on defenses outside the Milky Way after successfully tearing through to get there. Massive GUAOF defenses fought make making use of the Terracus, which used a new special type of energy-nuclear energy to craft hyper-condensed cannon bombs, which would seek into cracks on System ships and melt their defenses. However System had some new tricks of their own. The battle lasted for 2 days and ended in a ceasefire. GUAOF = 297,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 System = 276,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 First Earth Presidential Election On 6 November 1120, the very first election was held of who would become the first President of Earth. Zion was running for office, though had a weak campaign, as he had no formal political education and most people had forgotten he existed up that point. However, the most popular opponent, was the extremely popular Governor Mordecai Torrin. He was also preferred by KJ. In a tight election, Mordecai won the title of first president, and would be inaugurated at the ePalace on January 20th 1121. Year of War (1121) With the war at its greatest zenith of chaos, violence, and tension, the gravity was beginning to weigh down on the Lookout Crew. Age 1121 and 22 were full of war and massive bloody genocides and battles. Such a one was the Battle at Ton-Hok, or Military Junta of Sassiuex. The crew trained hard this year, especially now knowing who the leader of the System was. Realm of the Aetherium - Dawnfang (1122) 12/28/15 Battle of Moiverre (1123) System forces invaded the GUAOF colony of Moiverre, Sector 8, on 10 August 1123. Moiverre was very unoccupied territory and would make good use as a fueling ground. However, they planned badly, as elite GUAOF forces were stationed there temporarily at the time. Relying on quick strategy, the System planned around it, sending their power into floating cells that fired beams at GUAOF ships. The elite mage forces rushed in and worked together in the hundreds to deflect the beams back at the ships. Suddenly, the System ships merged together a massive magic beam that would decimate and ensure their victory. Just then, Domon rushed in with Dawnfang, deflecting the beam back at them, backfiring on them. The remaining ships fled. GUAOF = 900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 System = 24,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Most of 1123 and early 1124 were spent domnating and conquering System sectors, making use of Dawnfang. Domon trained hard with Dawnfang to master it and its potential abilities. By February 1124, GUAOF had turned the tides in their favor. Earth Anti-Immigration Bill Since the war began, Earth was a mass safehouse for billions of universal refugees forced to leave home. This was tolerated for 10 years. Earth's population, originally 8 billion, was now 27 billion. Every city on Earth had massive ghettos and slums outside, crime was rampant, and disease was beginning to spread. Overpopulation and overcrowding were large problems. Most of these slums were virtually ungoverned, as well as conflicting cultures and religions from different people didn't mix, causing violence. President Mordecai signed into law the Earth Anti-Immigration Bill, which banned anymore immigration to the planet, as it couldn't handle it. The foreigners settled elsewhere. First Invasion of the East Quadrant - The Quantum Network (1124) 12/28/15 David Vafer: The Supreme Battle 12/29/15 Domon's encounter with Varvi - Soul co-ownership After the battle, everyone was returned to Earth on a beach. Domon was ready to go see Ultima and his children (Xeraph and Mikino) again, but suddenly an invisible force began beating him mercilessly and held him down. He could not control it at all. An insane voice kept laughing, tell him "you're mine". Ultima ran to save him. Suddenly Domon was teleported to a rogue System planet on a ritual circle, surrounded by black-hooded men with knives. The invisible force manifested itself, into Prince Varvi. Varvi's true form revealed, a skeleton in black robes. He stared into Domon's eyes as Ultima tried to save him. A swarm of 3,000 flies and nats stormed from Varvi's mouth to Domon's. Domon was paralyzed and could do nothing. The hooded men rubbed the knives along his body, making small cuts. Suddenly, Domon woke up in his house, not remembering anything. Varvi had successfully took half-control of Domon's soul, but he didn't know it..yet.. The Hokai Begins (1125) The Great Hokai finally arrived into universe 7 on 5 January 1125. It was extremely bright, yet dim, and etched across the space sky like a paintbrush, for everyone to see. Many around the universe had their telescopes out to see it, including KJ and Kuzey atop a hill at the Earth Observatory. Sora, Asura, Leogian, Mars, Kyunameii, and Zion were there observing as well and asking questions. The Hokai was sent by Elyus every 50 billion years to signal a multiversal retcon is coming in 8 months. However it gave Eldreyn ultimate power, so they had to stop the System before then. KJ then brought up the next and final GUAOF Hall of Justice. He said the council had proposed and voted on drafting a new constitution of the universe, one that would craft a brand new system and network of trade, politics, money, immigration, and how things work. It would officially declare independence from the Supersystem. Zion, Kyunameii, and KJ agreed to spend the next 7 months drafting it, while GUAOF forces hit the System hard. The Second Hall of Justice - Constitutional Congress of Independence 20 August 1125. Trillions across the universe watched on media, radios, and TVs as the great GUAOF Constitutional Congress was held at the Earth Congress Hall. Millions were in attendance, making it one of the most publicized events in history. Kyunameii held the master Constitution that was finally finished, as a scroll. KJ gave a speech and then told Kyu to lay the Constitution of a New Universe on a long wooden table in the center of the room. Hundreds of universal leader, even including enemies to Earth (outside the war), went up to sign the document. KJ and The Lookout Crew did as well. "Shall this document serve the universal people well and craft a new unbreakable System that should last eons of generations" Independence was officially declared from the System. After the document was signed, planning for the final and hardest GUAOF move was made. It was established that a massive superinvasion would gather and strike the Capitol Sector of the East Quadrant on 5 September. Callum Hawthorne immediately left to lead regiments. They were now ready. Constitution of the New Universe The Constitution of the New Universe, or the Constitution of Universal Independence, is among the most important documents ever drafted in written history. It was 20 pages long, explaining in-detail, a brand new entire network of trade, socioeconomics, military, health, and other systems that would make up the new sociouniversal system. One that would unite all people from all quadrants. With the signing of this, the Lookout Crew officially became legends in universal history. The document would last for thousands of years, as the new system was meant to. The Ultimate Finale - Lookout Crew vs. Ninthalor Duur 12/29-30/15 The final showdown between the Lookout Crew and System Master Emperor Ninthalor came to be on 5 September 1125. The Hokai was in full effect granting Eldreyn ultimate power and bringing in the multiversal retcon. GUAOF forces were also preparing for the final superinvasion of the System Capitol. KJ and Kuzey were called to the ePalace after Kuzek and GUAOF mages reported a breach in Other World. The entire crew (Avallac'h, Domon, Mars, KJ, Kuzey, Kuzek, Ulysses, Ian, Nikad, Kyunameii, the SSS, Hikari, Ryuge, Sora, Zion, Melusines, Gozed) gathered and went to OW, where they discovered it dark and torn apart. They went to the God Realm after a massive rip tore open, and began sucking in Gods to permanent death by the thousands. Their power was being absorbed into Ninthalor, who was ascending to Super God. Everything, all of existence, was collapsing and tearing apart all at once. Overwhelmed, the Lookout Crew ran out of ideas. Elyus was no help, as Ninthalor technically was all the Gods himself, so he did nothing. Ninthalor began taking control of the universe, and Kochaku was released to wreck havoc. Kuzek tried to call upon ancient texts and Elyus for wisdom but it failed. The crew, completely overpowered and worried at this point, had little other options. Planning to go face Ninthalor and likely die, suddenly, Elyus appeared as a white ball and told them there was a 50/50 chance, that if the entire crew committed suicide and brought the multiverse with them, the multiverse would reupload into a brand new retconned multiverse, and Ninthalor would be defeatable. The other chance was existence would be permanently destroyed and cease to exist. The Lookout Crew took the chance. Kuro and all past Crew members appeared just then. Hundreds of warriors. They said their final words, before the great warriors used their ultimate powers onto themselves, and exploded in an act of legacy, bringing and destroying all of existence. Darkness. Silence. .... Images began appearing of space, planets, and the multiverse. Suddenly, like pixels, a brand new multiverse began reuploading, by mere chance. Everything within it was the same as before, but the verse itself was new. It was divided into 12 again. The Lookout Crew appeared in the center of it all. They welcomed each other back. Elyus then suddenly appeared back in a glowing ball of light, and said that he used his divine Alpha God powers to make the Lookout Crew un-effected by the retcon, so they are as powerful as before. They thanked him. He then said Ninthalor was now weakened and able to be defeated, waiting in the Realm of Oblivion for them to face him. He teleported them there and wished them good luck. The crew now were ready for the ultimate final battle. The show down begins. Oblivion was a red realm of infinite lava, with mountains and Earth-sized rocks floating everywhere. A massive royal System warship came out from behind one, with Ninthalor in royal robes riding on the tail end. He jumped off, ripping off his robes into fighting gear, and bursted towards them rushing them into battle. Immediately the Lookout Crew got in fighting position. KJ formed an Owari Star to charge throughout the battle to use later. Domon made use of Dawnfang. Zion, Kuro, Leo (who used David as a magic familiar), Mars, Ian, and the entire SSS charged to full power. Tocal appeared. For the first time in several decades, the entire crew were back together for their final fight. Ninthalor easily evaded and outdid every attack thrown at him. He effortlessly took everyone down and smiled the entire fight. Ulysses continuously crushed Silver Onslaughts down onto him, while Avallac'h went to Omniversum Dicium state (full). Nacule used Proximity Shift while Decaun used his most skilled magical attacks, though they were all worn out quickly. Ian made use of Ea on Ninthalor, who used his own arm as a weapon, activating Stoneflesh. Though everyone managed to gain a hold on him, he broke out of it like glass. Ninthalor pummeled Ian and attempted to drain his Divine energy from his body, by placing seals. Everyone tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ian, worn out, fell to his knees. Ninthalor sapped all the Divine energy from him, and Ian said his last words before dying in the arms of his friends. "At least when I die, the Lookout Crew can be called such.." Ninthalor continued to evade most techniques thrown at him but showed signs of slowing down. It was outstanding for him to last this long however. He powered up, releasing massive waves of force to regain his energy. He escaped into Everspace, running along halls to other grid areas, to teleport and get away to gain power. The fight became so extreme, a tear ripped into the universe, and the fight entered there. Ninthalor hopped several thousand planets in mere instants, and fought the entire crew all at once by himself at instantaneous speeds. Kuzey continued to use his most powerful magic and run in on him using sneak attacks. Ninthalor soon stopped on the top of a giant cliff, and laughed--however Kuzey ran in on him, shattering his defenses, and grabbed onto him like a giant hug. "I must do this..to not only destroy Ninthalor, but release Kyuseishu from within me, to prevent Kochaku from ever being a threat again. I always wanted to be known for something in my life..to achieve something..and this is it!!!!" The crew tried to stop him but it was too late. Kuzey commited suicide and exploded himself, releasing extremely massive tons of force that blew Ninthalor to absolute pieces. Everyone thought he was finally gone. But that was too good to be true. A bright orb began forming and shining extremely bright. They knew he was back, and this time 10x more powerful than before. Outmatched, even the entire crew, there was one other option--Multiple Fusion. Like used on Kochaku years before. The crew agreed to it in seconds before the ball formed into the shape of a man, manifesting back into the 8 foot tall beast Ninthalor. They performed the fusion, and merged into a single being--Savior of the Omniverse (after much arguing over the name). A massive glowing white being, and the most powerful being in all of existential history, Ninthalor smirked, and rushed in confidently. Exchanging blows with SoO, he proved to be nearly on par. However it was clear who was more powerful. Moving at speeds beyond all comprehension, even planck time, Ninthalor and SoO fought in a final showdown, each strike causing a rupture and earthquakes across the universe. Ninthalor, outmatched, quicky teleported to the System capital in the East Quadrant. He was sweaty and getting beat up. Soldiers were confused at him. He ran downstairs inside of the Capitol Palace, and opened a seal into a secret room, where he ingested several small glowing magic gems that gave him ultimate power to achieve his True Form. SoO instantly was at the palace, ripping it off the ground and launching it into space. Ninthalor jumped from the basement, attempting to run to the center of the System capital. SoO appeared in front of him. Ninthalor began transforming into a massive, beast elf creature that rivalled in power to SoO. "I am Ninthalor, superior to all others. I am the Masterking. Meant to rule all. I am GOD." SoO merged the entire Lookout Crew's most powerful attacks together into 1 massive beam and fired at Ninthalor. He smashed his hands into it, the power so immense it screamed and vibrated through the entire multiverse. David tried to tear away Ninthalor's body by firing several thousand Lances of Longinus into him. It soon worked. Ninthalor escaped into his own mind, Everspace, which was slowly being torn away and destroyed. He quickly ran into a small room but SoO ripped into Everspace. Ninthalor was now standing on the only ground left as it was being torn away to infinite oblivion. He made his final remarks, as on the outside, SoO tore through and ripped Ninthalor completely apart, to ash, warping them to permanent, infinite nothingness once and for all, taking the entire System capital planets with him and obliberating the entire System. All battles and wars all over the universe immediately halted as they could see the light emanating from the battle. SoO then defused, everyone returned to their homes to regain their strength and power. After Ninthalor was defeated, Prince Varvi escaped the QN in his weak mortal body, fearing his own life in the hands of the LCrew. He tried to escape into Everspace, where he consumed a magic poison, that killed him within seconds. He fell to the ground in front of a fountain. The next day, the Universal Revolution, was officially declared over. What remained of the System surrendered to GUAOF, which dissipated that same day. Along with K.I.N.G.. Edenia mourned over Ian Cipher, their great leader's loss, as his funeral was held. The Cipher Clan felt great sorrow. Kuzey had an empty coffin buried on a hill near Kuz Manor, with trophies and Bruce Lee things as the Kuz Clan mourned. The crew's power was now mostly back and they reunited on the Lookout for a final reunion. KJ had planned and announced a massive Post-War Ceremony on the Lookout that millions would be attending. Most of them said they'd be there. Later, everything was set up. KJ gave the official post-war speech. Callum Hawthorne was there, in a suit, as was everyone else. Following KJ's speech, guest host John Lennon came onstage, and played Imagine to an entire universe audience. The Lookout Crew shook hands and said goodbye to each other, as they were to go their separate ways. The gods said they would be spending most of their time in the God Realm for the rest of eternity. KJ said there was much more work to be done in restoring the universe, and the battle wasn't over. The Lookout Crew then officially split up on the Lookout, where it was formed, after 85 years. Their legacy and acts of heroism as protectors of existence would never be forgotten, and be permanently traced into universal history. End. Aftereffects As a result of the revolution, hundreds of trillions suffered and went through tragedy, pain, poverty, depression, political turmoil, and were left with the question of who they are. Their dignity was gone. The direct revolution cleanup effort lasted 5-20 years, but its true effects were mostly permanent. Culture and history was changed forever. There are many indepth analyses of the revolution. It had profound, enormous effects on the multiverse. Cultural, religious, diplomatic, social, economic turmoil was rampant as people questioned themselves and their identity. Affereffects of the war are numerous and lasted for millennia. However, due to it, the universe learned from its mistakes and bettered itself. Emperor Kuzon Jr. was traumatized and psychologically damaged, and underwent excessive stress and sleep deprivation, leading to his eventual death 20 years to the day after it ended. Five years after the war ended, he underwent the Universal Restoration Tour (1130-32) to conclude the major cleanup effort. Following the Supersystem's defeat and the Duur's end, the universe was left without an organized system and was in ruins, economically and diplomatically. It was evident there was a need for better cooperation and diplomacy throughout the universe. The winner of the war, GUAOF, had kept the universe unified and working together to rebuild until they created and implemented a new system. Emperor Kuzon Jr. and millions of other powerful leaders worked for years on a new, democratic, liberal-based system that could not be corrupted, and would be ran on a council, not a dynasty. It would create a 'universal economy'. On 25 June 1128, Universal International was officially ratified, created, and launched across the universe. It was met with much acclaim and support. In 1180, a massive galaxial shift, due to magic and physics, created the Kadan'ii Ruins. After KJ's death, his message of togetherness and teamwork went away as the universe became a post-war playground for evil empires that were regrowing and taking advantage of the weak. One such empire was Kastair United, which fell in 1500, leading to the [[War of Unification|'War of Unification']], also known as the Second Revolution, or Continuation. It is considered the sequel to the war, cleaning up what was left.Category:Arcs Category:Arcs by Ultra Kuzon Category:Sagas Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Conflicts Category:Politics Category:War Category:Lookout Canon